


Культ

by Thexalux



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: В час, когда мрачные капища кровавых богов полнятся верными сторонниками их, алтари красны от крови, а стены дребезжат от криков. Но всё это замирает перед последним актом — перед жертвоприношением.





	Культ

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2014

Свет —  
Тьма.  
Нет —  
Да.  
Смерть —  
Жизнь.  
Кровь,  
Кисть,  
Вязь  
Рун,  
Шум  
Слов,  
Клятв  
Сонм,  
Жертв  
Стон...  
Крик,  
Визг,  
Плач,  
Всхлип,   
Зов:  
«Бог!..»  
Вверх,  
Вниз...  
Пляс   
В тень.  
Ночь —  
День.  
Звук —  
Тишь  
И  
Свист...

***

Лязг  
Створ.  
Глух  
Шаг.  
Вонь.  
Смрад.  
Плоть.  
«Шваль».  
Кто   
Вхож  
В зал  
Снов?  
Чей   
Зов  
Как  
Нож  
Чей  
Глас  
Как  
Гром?  
Жрец  
Здесь...

_— Начнём?_


End file.
